


FNAF in Real Life

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean freaks out about Foxy, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gabriel is just messing with you, like normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Dean and Y/N wake up in an office and it looks just like a certain game she’s played before.





	FNAF in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Beca’s Birthday Challenge. Go check out @becaamm if you haven’t already. Her fics are awesome~ Gifs below cut :) My prompts were # 11 “Where the fuck are we, and what the hell are you wearing?” - and #27 “You look so cute when you pout.”

“Come on sweetheart, please wake up.” Dean said with a grunt. He was trying to shake your unconscious form awake but apparently you were not budging. “Son of a bitch.” A groan came from you, as Dean sighed in relief. You opened your eyes and slowly sat up. This place was very unfamiliar to you considering the last time you checked you were still in the Bunker. You looked around the darkened room before glancing at Dean. It wasn’t until the lights flickered on that you recognized where you were.

“Where the fuck are we and what in the hell are you wearing?” It wasn’t until you looked down that you understood why Dean was asking about your outfits. You were dressed as security guards. 

“Son of a bitch, I know where we are.” Dean raised an eyebrow expecting you to go on with your explanation. “You remember the other day when I was playing that game on my laptop?”

Dean chuckled as he took in the room you both appeared to be trapped in “You’re going to have to be more specific on what game you’re talking about sweetheart.” 

You sighed to yourself and knew exactly what he was talking about. Note to self - stop playing dating sims whenever Dean is near. He gets just as invested as you do when you play them. “You remember me playing the one where you’re hired as a night guard at that pizzeria overnight to watch the animatronics?” 

You were right, the office you woke up in was the an exact replica from Five Nights At Freddy’s. There was a desk in front of you with an oscillating fan on it, the computer you would be using during the night and a basic desk phone. Corkboards were hung on the wall with various posters littering it, showing you what Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was famous for. Dean also spotted two doors on each side of you, with buttons labeled ‘Door’ and ‘Lights’ respectively. 

“Oh please don’t tell me it’s the one where the animatronics come to life.” 

“Okay fine I won’t.” You smirked as he looked over at you. “Fine it is.” 

“You’re acting fine for someone who jumps every time they got you.”

“This coming from the same man who screamed like a girl when a cat jumped out of locker.” Dean’s cheeks were light pink and he was muttering something along the lines of “shut up.” You kissed his cheek and then the phone started ringing. 

“You should answer it.” You sighed shaking your head. 

“Hello hello.” The familiar voice rang in your ears giving you the same speech about checking the animatronics, and to make sure you check Pirate’s Cove. You started to hang up but that’s when the voice morphed.

“Oh hey dollface.” 

“Gabe? Honestly what the hell are we doing here?” You thought that the Archangel was your friend and wouldn’t mess with you like this but apparently you were wrong. You turned back and looked at Dean when he heard you mention Gabriel’s name. Ripping the phone out your hands, Dean started yelling.

“Why are we here you son of a bitch?” You walked over to the computers, checking them to make sure none of the animatronics were coming down the hallways. Bonnie had moved a little, Chica was still in place and so was Freddie. Taking a glance at Pirate’s Cove you noticed the “Sorry. Out of Order” sign and the curtains were still closed. So everything was still in place.

“Why else would you be there? I just felt like screwing with you guys. You want out of there though, you have to survive the night. It’s about what 12 am? Survive until 6 am, work together with Y/N and you’ll get out there.” Dean slammed the phone down onto the base and looked back at you. 

“We have to go through this whole night.” 

“12 am to 6 am, so instead of five nights, we just have to survive one?” 

He trudged his way back to where you were and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. “Y/N we have a problem.”

“What’s wrong?” You noticed a certain fox hauling ass down the hallway towards the office. “DEAN GET THE DOOR.” 

“WHICH SIDE?” 

“LEFT!!!” He noticed the fox animatronic at the door and let out a scream, one that rivaled your own when you first encountered Foxy in the games. 

“So who’s the big bubble blowing baby right now?” You asked laughing as the door came down. 

“Shut up.” 

For the rest of the night, you and Dean were a well oiled machine. You watched the cameras closely, listening in case one of them was near the two doors. You reminded him every so often to check what percentage of power was remaining and once the clock rolled over to 6 am, you actually celebrated. Dean pulled you in for a quick hug as you both waited for Gabriel to show. 

“I knew it!” A voice called out and you turned to the source. He was standing there with a smile on his face, wiggling his eyebrows. “So you are bumping uglies with Dean-o here.”

“I am not!” You cried out as your face turned beet red and you started to pout. Gabe was shocked, it was the initial reason he stuck you two together. Dean realized in that moment you looked so cute when you pouted. 

“Not that it’s any of this winged dicks business but we could be.” You turned your head and looked at the older Winchester. You were in shock, was he admitting feelings now? “Let’s talk about this later though.”

“We made it through the night, now can you send us home please?” You just wanted to go home and crawl under your covers. 

With a snap of his fingers, you were back in the Bunker. Dean was still standing in front of you and you were very aware of his presence now. He smiled as he opened his arms, drawing you into another hug. You cuddled into his chest as he kissed the top of your head. “We’re home now Y/N. But seriously we can lay off the horror games for a while now right?”

You chuckled slightly. “I’m glad it was Five Nights at Freddy’s and not Outlast.”

“Y/N! Dean!” You heard Sam’s worried voice coming from down the hallway. 

“If he rushes any faster can we start calling him Foxy?”

“I think he might enjoy that.”


End file.
